A new friend A new enemy
by sisters of chaos
Summary: Hello its the older one. What happen when Yoh & the gang have to help out a ghost that was has been living for 300 years?
1. Default Chapter

Yoko's girl: I don't own any type of Shaman King. I just thought of this today when I had nothing better to do. Any way my name won't be Yoko's girl in this fic. My name is going to be Shie. And yes she is my OOC. So don't yall dare try to sue me! Yoh: This is going to be a good fic. Shie ( ME): Thanks. Amidamaru: You change fast. Shie: On with the fic. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was a dark eary night. The rain made it even scarier, but this rain was different. Yoh, Manta, and Amidamaru could swear that they heard the sky scream out in pain.  
"That is very odd. I've never heard a sound like that. Were do you think it's coming from?" Manta asked Yoh.  
"I don't know, but I wish I did. That sound is starting to sort of creep me out." Yoh said. "Well we better get home. We don't want to worry any body." As they went home Yoh talked to Amidamaru his ghost partner.  
"I've heard the screams as well. Strangely they sound utterly familiar. I know it might sound crazy, but those screams sound so familiar." He said looking up into the rain.  
"Its probably a very sad, painful spirit. Why don't you go ask some of the ghost on Monument Hill? Maybe some of them may know?" Yoh said. And with that Amidamaru was on his way, but little did he know that some one was looking for him too.  
"Hey sweet cheeks can I help you with something?" one ghost asked a young girl. She wearing dark-blue flares pant that were faded with a short white body shirt. Her black bangs cuddled her face. Her light gray hair flowed down to her shoulders. She looked no older that 14.  
"Why yes, do you know of a samurai by the name of Amidamaru?" she said. Her question was broken by some ones voice.  
"I am Amidamaru, my I help you miss?" he asked very gentlemen like.  
"Yes, my name is Shie Moon. I have an urgent message I must find your master Yoh. My I speak with him?" Shie asked.  
"I am sorry but is asleep right now, but you can speak to him in the morning." He said. The girl's face went from happy too sad. "What's wrong?"  
"I am no ordinary ghost. My spirit vanishes when the sun comes up. I become nature itself. I've tried to regroup myself, but it takes much out of me." Shie said. A tear came to her face then another and another. It wasn't a tear it was the rain. She was the reason of the rain.  
"I thought your cry sounded familiar.Sliver Moon!" he said.  
"So you remembered me? Yes that is the name I got after killing the emperor on a sliver moon." She said with fright. He could tell that she didn't like to be reminded of her past.  
"I'm sorry if I offend you in anyway. I did not mean it." Amidamaru said with guilt. "Probably we can help you with regaining your form back together when Master Yoh has time?" he suggested.  
"That sounds great! If you watch the sun come up, then me you'll see why its so hard to come together." She said. As the sun came up he watched her and saw why it was so hard for her body to regain form. She turned into a thousand butterflies. As quick as he could, he rushed to tell Yoh and Manta about that night. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shie: How did you like it? Amidamaru: I was quite the gentleman wasn't I? Manta: Show off. Amidamaru: You're just jealous because she only mentioned you twice! Turned back to Y.girl: Don't worry Manta I'll mention you more next chapie. Yoh: R&R!^_^ 


	2. Say hello to Silver Moon boys

Yoko's girl: Hello, I'm continuing the story. Its about to be 1:00 am. What better things would I have to do? Manta: I know. Y.girl: Besides sleeping, studying, or any other learning thing. Yoh: Write this fic? Y.girl: Right! Don't forget I'm Shie. ^_^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Master Yoh! Master Manta! I have a message that is very important!" he found Yoh and Manta walking toward school.  
"Huh, what's the matter Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.  
"Come on Yoh were going to be late!" Manta said, "trying" to drag Yoh along.  
"I met this one ghost, and she needs our help. For what she didn't tell me." He said franticly.  
"Well why doesn't she just come and see Yoh herself?" Manta asked still trying to drag Yoh.  
"She can't."  
"What do you mean she can't?"  
"When the sun hits her body it turns into a thousand yellow butterflies. She said she has tries to regroup herself but it takes much out of her." Said Amidamaru.  
"Did you catch her name?" Yoh asked.  
"Yes I did its Silver Moon." He said looking up to the clouds. Manta, "WHAAATTT? Are telling me that the one who killed the emperor asked for our help!" Suddenly a butterfly started to fly around Manta's head. He was about to kill it with a swipe, but Yoh stopped him and cupped his hands around the small thing. "Why are you doing that?" Manta said while Yoh was opening his hands. Remarkably the butterfly staid on his hand.  
"Meet us at Monument Hill after three ok?" Yoh spoke to the little butterfly. Then the little butterfly flew away.  
"Uh Yoh why did you just talk to that butterfly?" Manta asked.  
"That was part of Silver Moon. If you looked closer you could see that the wings were silver. Hey Amidamaru does she have any other names?" he said watching the little butterfly.  
"Yes, her real name is Shie." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ AFTER SCHOOL ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Man I sure am glad we get out early on Thursday. We have enough time to get something to eat. Then well head for Monument Hill." Yoh said looking at his watch. They decide to have burgers. When they were finished they all hurried toward Monument Hill. What they saw there was amazing. There were sliver butterflies in a group. In the shape of a human girl, just without half a face. Then the last of the butterflies came together; they stopped flapping their wings and laid them out flat. Suddenly they were turning the color peach, starting at the bottom. The color of flesh increased until it reached the peek of her head. She was wearing the same clothes when she met Amidamaru. Shie slowly opened her eyes, and couldn't believe that she regained her body.  
"Thank you for coming Yoh. My request is urgent." She said with smile.  
"No problem. When a spirit needs help we do my best. ^_^" Yoh said with a smile.  
"Why did you, of all ghost, call for us? I mean you killed the emperor." Said Manta.  
"Master Manta, she doesn't like to be reminded of the past. Be nice." Amidamaru scolded him.  
"No he is right. Why would a killer like me want the help from a boy? I will tell you why," Shie said turning her back to them "See when I killed the emperor I was cursed with immortality. You see the emperor didn't say that who ever killed him in vain would live with guilt forever, never to see death."  
"I thought was only a myths. I didn't think of it to be true." said Amidamaru.  
"I thought the same and ended up with immortality."  
"That still doesn't answer why you called us here." Manta said.  
"I'm getting to that. You see I was also a shaman. I used a very strong ghost to kill the emperor. Or I would've been killed, but after I found the myths true is when my ghost took over my body." Shie said with grief on her face.  
"So why are a ghost?" asked Yoh.  
"She had a spell to throw out any other spirit within the body. So I became a ghost, so long I've tried to regain my body, but she put up some type of barrier to block me out," she said as she turned around she gave Yoh a pendent that looked like crescent moon. "Here it will help you find my body."  
"Why would we need that?" Manta asked. "You and your body look the same."  
"Not true. She changed my body to her liking, so I don't look the same as my body."  
Yoh put the pendent around his neck. "Don't worry we'll get your body back!"  
"Thank- you. One more thing in order to win you have to battle her. I advise you she won't be easy." Shie said with worry.  
"Who is this "she" any ways?" Manta asked ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Y.girl: CLIFFHANGER! If you want to find out whom the girls name is then review! I demand at least 4 for this. Manta: Quick get them in! Amidmaru: R&R 


End file.
